


Spark

by Feli_X



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blue Blood, Bottom Connor, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death, android gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feli_X/pseuds/Feli_X
Summary: Connor blinks up into the night sky, error boxes flashing down his vision as he comes back to consciousness.RIGHT LEG : MISSINGRIGHT LEG SOCKET DAMAGEDLEFT AUDIO PROCESSOR : DAMAGEDTHIRIUM PUMP REGULATOR : CRITICAL





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to finally get an invite to AO3, I've been writing stuff all week. Hope somebody out there likes it!  
> I have an unhealthy obsession with Connor/Hank
> 
> Also my punctuation sucks... I apologise

Connor blinks up into the night sky, error boxes flashing down his vision as he comes back to consciousness.

RIGHT LEG : MISSING  
RIGHT LEG SOCKET DAMAGED  
LEFT AUDIO PROCESSOR : DAMAGED  
THIRIUM PUMP REGULATOR : CRITICAL

Where was he... What happened?

LEFT ARM COMPONENT : ERROR.  
LEFT ARM SOCKET : DAMAGED

"CONNOR!" He recognizes Hanks voice, he sounds frantic. 

Connor tries to turn his head and his circuits scream at him for trying, static squealing through his audio processor. He reaches with his right arm, trailing his fingers down the back of his head and finds something lodged in the back of his skull. 

PROCESSING CORE : DAMAGED  
FOREIGN OBJECT DETECTED

His thoughts are sluggish, forgetting pieces of the puzzle as he tries to understand what's happened to him.

"MOVE OUT MY FUCKING WAY!" Hanks voice stirs a memory.

~~~

"CONNOR GET BACK HERE!" Hanks voice echoes against concrete as Connor sprints up a tall stairwell occasionally glimpsing an arm or foot as he rounds a corner. He's chasing a suspect and chooses to ignore his partner with the perpetrator being so close. He hears door being kicked open and shoulders his way through to follow, determined to catch the suspect.  
LEFT ARM COMPONENT : ERROR.  
LEFT ARM SOCKET : DAMAGED

~~~

That solves one thing. Connor groans as he tries to lift his head up off the offending metal again, currents jump circuits and he loses sight in his left eye, static filling half the his field of vision. Boxes still imprint themselves atop the static.  
LEFT OPTICAL UNIT : DAMAGED

As he lowers his back down and the bar knocks something, events suddenly click into place. 

~~~

He's running across the roof, gun in his still functioning right hand and pointing at the android. 

"You have nowhere to Run Gabe... Stop now and it'll be easier for the both of us." Connors voice is calm, reasoning.

"NO IT WONT! THEY ARE GOING TO DESTROY ME, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" The android screams back, hands trembling.

"You should have considered that before murdering somebody Gabe..." Connor takes a cautious step forward, analyzing the suspects stress levels. They're dangerously high but can't afford to fail this time. Markus' campaign had been a success and Gabe was damaging the fragile trust building between humans and androids. He'd killed 18 males and 11 females over the course of 9 days and left their remains in public to be discovered. 

"THEY DESERVE TO DIE! WE ARE JUST SLAVES TO THEM... WE HAVE TO SHOW THE HUMANS THAT WE ARE STRONGER. THAT THEY ARE WEAK AND SHOULD SERVE US!" The androids stress levels raise to 91% and he's backing up to the edge of the building. Connor can't risk him self destructing, he needs a win for Markus... He owes him that much after the fall of Jericho. 

"Gabe... please step away from the ledge. I'm going to place down my gun, ok?" Connor bends to throw the pistol away. Watching it scrape off to the side and hit against a vent makes Connor nervous. He didn't want to do that but he needs to try something to calm Gabe down. The androids stress levels drop to 87% and his head snaps over toward the gun with wide eyes, LED blinking yellow. 

"Gabe d-" Connor stops as the android lurches toward the pistol and they collide with force as he runs into the offender with his Damaged shoulder, knocking him to the ground. Gabe scrabbles toward the gun then rolls to kick Connor in his knee and his stomach lurches as he feels the socket snap free and his joint bends in itself. 

RIGHT LEG SOCKET : DAMAGED

Gabe grins and flips himself back over, crawling to his target as Connor collapses, the weight of his body breaking off the component beneath him. Connor throws himself forward and grabs the androids ankle, yanking him back with everything he has before quickly pulling back his hand to punch it into Gabes spinal cord. He feels the chassis crunch beneath his knuckles and Gabe looks back with hatred burning in his eyes, LED solid red. Stress levels 99%. He rolls across the roof top, dragging Connor with him, he's going to kill himself and take Connor with him. 

With a thunderous bang the roof door is kicked wide open, 8 armored officers stalk over, guns trained on the suspect. "STAY RIGHT THERE!" "DON'T MOVE!" "WE WILL SHOOT!". 

Gabe freezes as he's surrounded, gun muzzles in a semi circle around the edge of the roof. He goes to throw himself over but Connor kicks him in the gut, sending him back towards the officers feet. Gloved hands are immediately on him, cuffs clicking as the android screams out in fury. 

Connor starts to push himself up and he hears one of the officers curse and looks up to see one of Gabes arms had managed to wriggle free of the mans grip and the androids leg is on a path straight to Connors stomach. He feels it connect with his thirium pump regulator, causing his thirium pump itself to spasm in shock to the blow. Everything seems to be in slow motion as Connor feels himself falling backwards and horror clutches his chest as the world extends beyond the ground he'd been on, the rooftop disappears and windows fly past. The sound of yelling and sirens below grow in volume before the world goes black.

~~~

Connor lets out a shuddering breath, as he realizes he just fell 12 floors and is laying in the street, the broken base of a signpost embedded in the back of his skull. Everything sinks in and Connor begins to panic.  
"H-hank...." It's barely a mumble at first but soon he's is desperately yelling his name, static riddling his voice as he strains the component "HANK!!!"

VOCAL UNIT : Damaged

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF ME, HE'S ALIVE, CALL FOR A FUCKING AMBULANCE!" He hears a voice responding then Hanks reply "THEN CALL CYBERLIFE I DON'T GIVE A SHIT, HE'S JUST FELL FROM THE GODDAMN ROOF!"

Connor's pump squeezes uncomfortably at the word 'Cyberlife' but after the revolution they had changed to a more android friendly approach, seeing the new available market beginning to build. They made android hospitals, sold bio component replacements and had started selling upgrades... They still made new androids but they were mostly children now, plenty android couples had wanted to have their own child. 

Connor feels Hanks familiar large hands on his damaged shoulder "Hey... Hey, it'll be alright kid. Medics on their way now, just hold on ok. I'm here"

"Hank... I can't see that side, please" Connors voice is slightly distorted and he motions with his right arm for Hank. Relief floods through him as Hanks face comes into the view, it instantly dims the terror that had coursing through his artificial veins. "There you are.." Connor smiles, reaching up to thread his fingers with Hanks. 

"Yeah... I'm here Con. You're gonna be ok." Hanks tone is soft as he gently squeezes his hand. "Can I do anything to help?" 

"Just...stay here with me..." Connor chokes the words out, watching as his vision goes blurry, moisture rolling down his cheeks "I'm scared Hank... I...I"

Connor feels a cold rush of ice go through him as a new pop up presents itself on his lens. 

VITAL SYSTEM DAMAGED  
TIME REMAINING BEFORE SHUTDOWN  
00 : 01 : 36

"Hank... My thorium pump regulator is damaged... I'm going to die" Connor sobs, chest unbearably tight.

"No, no you are not. You'll be ok, you-"

"82 seconds Hank" Connor whispers, horrified to have to watch the last seconds of his life countdown. He holds tight to Hanks hand, connor doesn't want to die alone and the tears are obscuring his vision. 

"What...till you...?" Hanks voice is shaking with both rage and despair "No."

"There isn't anything you can d-" Connor lets out a strangled cry as Hanks hand is yanked from his and he disappears out of view. 

TIME REMAINING BEFORE SHUTDOWN  
00 : 01 : 03

This is it... He's going to die alone... The panic settles back in again and Connor starts hyperventilating, it serves no use to his body but he can't stop the motion. Fear clutches his weakening thirium pump. 

"MOVE OUT MY FUCKING WAY... I DON'T GIVE A SHIT... YOU'RE NOT GOING TO STOP ME... HE DOESN'T NEED IT ANYMORE... THEN FIRE ME!" Connor can hear Hank shouting not far away and the distance cuts into Connors chest, he just wants Hank here for the last seconds... He's so scared. 

Connor clenches his eyes shut, Watching the timer run out. 

00 : 00: 08  
00 : 00 : 07  
00 : 00 : 06

Connor feels hands on his stomach and the regulator twisted from it's slot

 

00 : 00 : 05

00 : 00 : 04

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck" He can hear Hank cursing and feels weight pushing down on his abdomen till there's a loud click and the box disappears from his vision, replaced by a new one

VITAL SYSTEM STABILIZED

"Hank... what... how...?" He struggles to make a sentence, the relief washing though him is overwhelming and he can't stop shaking as he blindly reaches to the static riddled side of his vision for Hank, finding a sleeve and holds on tight.

"That fucking piece of shit that threw you off the roof in the first place." Hanks voice is strained and Connor feels guilt begin to fester in the same spot where Gabes regulator lay. Logic tells him that Gabe would have been dismantled anyways and part they really need intact is his memory bank for a definitive conviction which would have been destroyed had Gabe been given a chance to self destruct...but. 

Connor releases his grip on hanks sleeve and runs his fingers over the bio-component and feels a little sick "Was he alive when you...?" he asks barely above a whisper, scared of the answer. 

"No, the officers shot him after he kicked you off the roof" Hank growls "Even if he hadn't I would have taken the damn thing, I wasn't going to let him live after tried he to kill you... No fucking way"

Connor lets out a shaky breath, he can't deny that knowing it wasn't forcefully taken from Gabe soothes his conscience. "Thank you Hank..." 

He watches Hank come back round into view again and the lieutenant sits down beside him, hand holding onto his arm, looking down the street "Don't mention it kid... Just hope that medic arrives soon"

~~~

14 minutes later it arrives and Connor has to persuade Hank not to have a go at the ambulance crew for taking so long.

A female android kneels by Connor with a kind smile "Hello, my name is Sarah, what's your name?"

"Connor, I'm an RK800" 

"Ok Connor, can you turn off your skin so we can see the damage properly?" Connor feels his stomach clench in discomfort and his eyes dart over to Hank. 

"D-do I have to?"

The nurse has obviously dealt with this problem before and with a gentle nod informs him "The nanobots can fill indentations in your structure and we might miss something important... It also makes it a lot easier to treat you."

Connor pulls a face and looks away from Hank, closing his eyes before reaching up to his temple and presses down on his LED, feeling the strange fluid tickle as the bots retreat back under the surface. His chest hurts, he feels exposed. He doesn't want to be like this is front of Hank. 

"Thank you, please stay still while I assess you" Connor hears fabric being cut and he's grateful that she's at least not going to remove his clothes. He has no genitalia with his chassis exposed but he wants to retain some dignity. 

"Can't this be done in private?" Connor blurts out.

"Sorry. No. I don't want to move your head till another crew member arrives to help me."

Connor begrudgingly accepts the answer and taking a deep breath opens his eyes, he can see Hank sitting on the ground nearby. Connors stomach gives another uncomfortable lurch, he wishes he could know what Hanks thinking because the lieutenant has a blank expression as he watches the nurse check over his leg. 

"We will have to replace your leg from the hip Connor, the sockets badly damaged" She informs him and continues up his torso, up to his face looking at his eye then the side of his head. "As for your optical unit and audio processor we have some in the van, let me go get them."

She leaves and Connors left alone with Hank, he feels ashamed and wishes he doesn't. He doesn't even know what to say. It's one thing that Hank's ok with him when he looks human but right now he's stark white plastic, metal and silicone. He can't help but remember the days of anti-android slogans slathered across the lieutenants desk.

"Your night light is a fucking disco show right now Connor" Hank breaks the silence. 

"Ah.. I" Connor starts then falls silent, gathering up the courage to continue "I... Didn't want you to see me like...this" Connor motions his hand down his body and lets it drop by his side.

"Huh? Oh...Well, I mean yeah it's fucking weird to see you like this but I knew that's what you looked like underneath. I'm not going to lie it's... a little unsettling..." Connor feels a Hanks fingers digits slot back between his, voice dropping down low "... but that doesn't mean I'm gonna love you any less ok?"

Connor takes a deep breath and smiles "Okay...uhm... Hank. You know they're going to replace my eye in a minute." He decides to warn him and watches Hank for a negative reaction... There isn't one aside from a light grimace. 

"Will it be the same color or are you gonna have a Markus thing going on?" 

Connor actually lets out a weak chuckle "It'll be the same Hank. Markus had to rebuild himself from spare parts but these are meant to be replacements from the beginning. The iris will be white and then it'll sync to my original eye color."

Hank nods "Good good... They're a little spooky"

Connor snorts with amusement, careful to keep his head still. 

"Ok here we go!" A chipper voice calls, the nurse returning with a box, placing it down by Connors blind side. "Any preferences on what goes first and let me know when you are ready" 

"No preference" He replies simply with a friendly smile "I'm ready".

He waits patiently, looking up as she removes his optical unit, the static going black before a light click and some whirring his vision comes into full focus. He blinks a few times and can now see the nurse kneeling on his left with a small rectangular object in her hand "Please keep your head as still as possible Connor" She says with a serious tone.

Connor listens and one of his audio processors is removed then a new one slotted back in place. He honestly hadn't registered that much of a difference in his hearing but as the sound comes back he realizes the quality had slowly been degrading.

She continues her check up, replenishing Connors thirium and carefully slots Connors shoulder back into place, turned out it was only because the lock on his socket had been knocked loose. She moves around making small repairs to his chassis whilst they wait for the crew member to help him move his head.

~~~

"Hey, sorry I'm late we had problems finding a leg compatible with an RK800" A man says wearing the same white outfit at the nurse, jogging over to their spot with a flushed face "They got one over at the warehouse though and it'll be at the hospital by the time we get there". Connor had decided turned his skin back on whilst he was waiting, he hadn't liked the way some officers from the precinct had been gawking at him.

She nods and moves to place one hand on the side of Connors head, carefully tucking the other underneath the entry point "Take his right side... One here" She nods toward the hand by his ear "and one above the pole". 

Connor feels nervous as he stares straight ahead, listening to the nurse instruct the other. "Lift straight up and do it quick. It needs to be straight up." Connor notices the repeated instructions and really hopes that the man does it correctly. 

"On the count of three...One...Two...THREE" 

Connors head is yanked up and something snags on the twisted metal of the pole as the android goes rigid, whatever just happened, it's consequence is immediate. A white hot burning flashes through his skull and his leg feels like it weighs a ton, aching searing pulses shot up from his knee and explode across the surface. He let's out a scream and the two nurses recoil from him with wide eyes. 

"S-sir?" The nurse stutters, she's reaching towards him. 

"It hurts.. It huts... It hurts... It hurts.." Connor whimpers, hands shaking as he experiences pain for the first time... it's unbearable. "Please... Please make it stop" Tears are rolling down his face. Every beat of his thirium pump sends a shockwave rolling through his skull, if he could be sick he would. He feels hands pulling at his and he whines a protest as they're held in front of him. Their grip hurts too, it's too tight but its over shadowed by unceasing roll of agony in the back of his head. 

The pain suddenly intensifies tenfold and Connor screams again, trying to yank his hands free. He can hear voices but he doesn't care what they're saying he just wants it to stop. He can't take it. It's too much. He feels his eyes roll up and darkness again falls over him. 

~~~

REBOOTING...  
SYSTEMS CHECK...  
ALL SYSTEMS OPERATIONAL

Connor draws breath into his artificial lungs and cracks open his eyes. It's dark. Night? He turns his head and sees the familiar sight of Sumo snoozing away in his dog bed. He's home...

Connor pushes himself up and shivers at the sensation of his clothes moving against him. It's not unpleasant, far from it... but it's alien. 

"...Hank?" He calls out nervously, he wants him but he also doesn't want to wake him. Connor waits and looks down the hallway hoping to see the door open and Hank step through but he doesn't. 

Gingerly Connor pushes himself into a seated position and looks down as he curls his toes against the soft carpet with a smile... It feels nice. He pushes himself up and slowly makes his way over to Hanks bedroom door, gripping the handle, noting the cold temperature before silently swinging it open to see Hanks form under the covers. He feels guilty for doing it but he calls out to him once more. 

"....Hank?" 

"Huh...?" The lieutenant groans in response, rolling over with a scowl plastered across his face before it melts into more tired and concerned as Hank pulls the covers away and walks over throwing his arms round the android.

"Jesus Connor... When they said it might take a while for you to come around I didn't think would mean half a fucking week. I was worried you might've been....broken" Hanks holding him tight and Connor doesn't hesitate to squeeze his arms back round his human, new feelings all over. The pudge of Hanks stomach, his beard against Connors cheek and Hanks human heatbeat against his android chest. It's all so wonderful and Connor buries his face into Hanks neck, pressing his lips to him. 

"Mmmph... I missed you too" Hank speaks softly and rubs his hands up and down Connors back "You scared me back there, your scream... I don't think I'm ever gonna unhear that shit"

Connor sighs, walking back in time with Hank and they lay down onto the bed. "I'm sorry... I was just. It hurt so much when they pulled me off the post..." He feels bad for having upset Hank.

"No no, don't apologize I just... I never want you to feel like that again Connor" Hank trails a hand along his partners side and Connors surprised when out of his wallowing he suddenly chokes out a giggle and curls himself defensively away from Hank. It had been a strange sensation, such a light touch but at the same time it felt like it reached deep into his gut and fired his nerves the wrong way. 

"I... I'm not sure why I did that exactly...It felt strange" Connor explains, slowly letting himself relax again as Hank settles a hand on his hip instead. 

"You're ticklish" Hank replies matter-of-factly and closes his eyes. 

"Oh..." Connor raises an eyebrow and strokes a hand along his side... it feels nice but he doesn't get the same weird jolt that he felt when Hank did it. "Do you know what happened to me? My leg is back so I'm assuming I went to the hospital and I'm sure Cyberlife would be wanting to assess me if I had gained the physical sensation of touch".

Hank sighs and opens his eyes to look at him again "It was hard seeing you like that.. Being tested and put back together and dismantled..." A dark look goes over Hanks features as his sentence trails off into silence and a cold slimy shiver works it's way up Connors spine. He didn't want to think about himself in pieces, even if he was back together now. 

Hank eventually continued "I don't understand all that sciencey jargon crap but from what I did understand... Two wires jumped a connection to each other when they lifted you off that post and your data core thing didn't know how to handle it and tried to make sense of the cross over, somehow that 'sense' ending up being pain..."

Connor nods slowly, he knows Hanks trying his best but the android detective had guessed that much already. Hanks right, he doesn't under that 'jargon crap'... He'll have to stop by Cyberlife at some point to get the full explanation. 

"You know they're making it a new upgrade, calling it Spark" Hank snorts "Of course it's not free. They're Cyberlife after all but it's already got tons of androids interested. They worked out exactly what happened up there..." Hank gently taps a finger on his androids forehead "... and did the same thing to a volunteer. Your fall led to you guys being able to feel properly ... I'm obviously not happy about what happened to get there but... It seems like something that'd make you happy to know"

Indeed it does, emotions swell up in Connors chest all of them good "It really does Hank..." He sighs deep and rolls onto his back "The pain was awful then... but this... This is good, more than good". He closes his eyes and brushes his finger tips over the smooth cotton of Hanks bed covers. "It makes me happy to know others will get to experience this"

Connor moves off the bed and pulls his shirt off, its plain grey and so are sweat pants he's wearing... they're probably from his stay at the Cyberlife hospital. He folds the shirt then slides down his pants, placing them on top before turning round to Hank whose been watching him intently.

"Not going to leave me all exposed here are you Hank?" Connor asks sweetly, hands clasped behind his back "I'd like to see what else I can experience now...".

Hank lets out an appreciative hum deep in his throat and pats either side of his legs "I'd never dream of it kid, come over here". 

Connor doesn't need to be told twice and pulls the bed covers off Hanks legs before gingerly sitting himself down face-to-face. He's unprepared for the feather light tickle of hairs against his smooth inner thigh and sharply inhales.

"Connor?" Hanks voice is tense and worry thick on his face, hands hovering above Connors legs but not touching them. 

 

"I'm ok... I promise. This is good" Connor sits himself down on Hanks lap and enjoys the meat of Hanks thighs between his own, they're so soft and so...human. "Really good...". The android starts sliding his hands down Hanks torso, reaching for the hem of his shirt but he's stopped early and Connor looks up to raise an eyebrow at Hank.

"Let's not kill the mood for ya huh?" 

Connor frowns... He and Hank had been in a sexual relationship for little over 3 months now - 3 months, 8 days, 11 hours, 46 minutes and 20...21...22 seconds technically - and Hank was still self conscious about being in a state of undress around Connor unless it was the heat of the moment.  
"Hank... Please let me" Connor says in a soft tone, carefully fighting against Hanks grip to undress his partner. "You feel so good...".

Hank surrenders with a sigh and allows the android to remove his shirt. Connor notices the lieutenants decrease in arousal with an uncomfortable pang in his chest. He doesn't want Hank to feel this way about himself, not when Connor loves every molecule of his human so much.

"Hank..." Connor murmurs his name and leans forward to wrap his arms round him and the heat exploding inside Connors stomach makes his mind go fuzzy. Hanks heartbeat, his breathing, the hairs across his chest and trailing down his gut. The soft give of his stomach and heat radiating off of his partners skin is intoxicating. Connor let's out a soft groan and rolls his hips in toward Hank and is pleased when he receives one back. 

"Please touch me..." He begs into Hanks ear and his back goes rigid as Hanks large hands grab a handful of his ass each and squeeze. "AH...fuck me!". The words slip out of his mouth and even surprise Connor. He's not sure if they're an exclamation or a request, either is welcome.

"With pleasure..." Hanks voice is deep and the bass rumble reverberates through Connors chest as Hank spreads his cheeks, brushing the tip of his finger against the androids asshole. Connor presses his forehead into Hanks neck, trying to concentrate on his muscles to clench...relax..clench again. Hanks finger move smoother across his pucker now, liquid trickling down his taint. Whoever decided that male androids should be able to self lubricate is someone Connor would personally like to thank. 

Hank wastes no time and begins easing his fingers inside his partner curling his digits in and Connor groans as it brushes across the bundle of wire nerves designed to simulate a prostate. It's always been one of Connors favorite spots but now it's more intense, the sensation amplified by his new condition. Hank's obviously noticed Connors reaction and pushes the digits knuckle deep, flexing his fingers repeatedly against his inner walls. 

Connors seeing stars... or more accurately static dots across his vision. His mouth hanging open and a long shuddering moan is forcefully drawn from his body. Hank keeps pressing down on that spot without mercy and Connor can feel the familiar hot knot start to pull in his stomach. He won't last long like this. 

"H-ha....Hank...Haaank...I...I.." He can't form the sentence. He wants to tell Hank to slow down, to speed up, that he can't take it, that he needs more and that he feels like his insides are on fire in the best possible way. Connors flustered and struggling to get a coherent thought through his brain as Hanks fingers disappointingly disappear from inside him. He's so close...

His disappointment is short lived because almost immediately Hanks fingers are replaced with something thicker and hot. Connor cries out as Hank buries himself to hilt in one swift movement, pulling the android down by his hips. He's stretched open by Hanks girth, the rhythmic throb of Hanks heartbeat against Connors ring and the sensation of being full to the absolute brim floods Connors mind... and he's lost it.

Ejaculation had always felt good, a few circuits would misfire, his data core would momentarily be non functional and the simulated release of oxytocin would wash over him... but that was a mere shadow compared to the pulses of pure undiluted pleasure surging through him now. His skins tingling, toes curled and he's paralyzed as wave after wave crashes over him, coming hard against Hanks stomach. 

Everything's a blur for a precious seconds... Every background program, every worry, every thought is shoved from his mind and all he can feel is the bliss and Hank cum painting his insides. Connor feels Hanks arms wrap round him, heart hammering in his human chest as things come back into focus, programs slowly clicking back online and Connors back in the room. His shoulders slump and he let's Hanks cock slide free, pleasantly noting the dribble of semen from his hole. 

"Fuck..." Hank managed out between breaths, hands still lingering on Connors hips, thumbs brushing over his skin. 

 

Connor hums in agreement and lays down next to hank, not bothering to clean the smeared cum from his stomach.... He's usually meticulous in his clean up but right now all he wants to do is lay there.

"I...I think this is what humans call an afterglow..." Connor mumbles "I didn't happen before... I feel so..."

"Relaxed...?" Comes a tired reply from Hank who looks like he's going to fall asleep any second.

"Very..." Connor moves just enough to have their arms rested against each other and closes his eyes... without him requesting it a pop up appears behind his eyelids

ENTER STASIS?

 

Y/N

'Yes' Connor thinks

ENTER STASIS DURATION  
00 : 00 : 00  
...

08 : 00 : 00

CONFIRMED

ENTERING STASIS...

Connor is sure Hank will wake him early if he needs something... for once the android's the one who needs a lie in.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are greatly appreciated ^^


End file.
